Nights are lonely with out you Baby ( a MooshBoop )
by There Is Always More Chapters
Summary: Toby Turner realizes he cant get the girl of his dreams back, so he does the unimaginable and gets put in the hospital, and while all of this is happening Everyone thinks he is gone, for good, and Olga is a mess, What happening , Is Tobuscus done for good, or is he going to come back and never look back into the past?
1. The Suicide That Might Change It All

It was a cold, rainy, night in Los Angeles, California.  
Every house seemed to be silent, expect one house in particular.  
Toby Turner was all alone in the cold small house he lived in.  
Everything seemed to be packed up in boxes and his little dog was no were to be found.  
In the kitchen, you could here a faint sob and the sound of a pencil on paper…  
A letter was being wrote

_~To All My Loved Ones~_

_Im sorry for you all to be here while im "gone"._  
_I have already informed the Audience of this matter, but they can go one with out me._  
_This is the reason I left Gryphon with you guys, I didn't think he would like to see his daddy this way. _  
_Caria: Im so glad to be your uncle. You are a amazing girl and a great niece and when you think of me don't be sad just think about all the times you beat me in Halo. I love you so much kiddo _  
_Mom & Dad: You have are a big influence on my career. I could never think of a way to thank you guys for all that you have done for me. From the moment of birth to this night, I love you guys._  
_P.s Caria give the other letter to whom it is addressed to ok?_  
_Love, Toby_

The young man seemed to take a small photo and attach it to a different , more calm letter,

_Olga _

_I have tried to win you back, I loved you so much and still do._  
_I always thought of you and wanted you back._  
_Always remember that you are a 1 in a 1,000,000,000 type of girl,_  
_And I want my final and last words to you to be these last ones,_  
_I love you, my little Russian_

_Never forget me_  
~ Toby.T

The YouTube sensation, Toby Turner , who had millions of fans,  
And he has insperd so many different people to do want they believe in,  
Got down on his knees, and held up the small gun the his head  
And within a mear second, the 27 year old man fell to the ground , clutching a small photo frame.  
Everything was silent afterwards and all you could hear though the small house was the echo of the suicide of a broken hearted, betrayed, loving man.

{Author Note: Hey, Hope you like the first chapter. I should have the next chapter up soon. Haha I also hope that this chapter didnt freak you guys out Ok bye}


	2. Why Do I have these loving memories

**OK I found out how to do a better AN, LOL, Any way on with this story, Also I'm doing most of the chapters in POV, But I might put a few 3rd person chapters in there. OK NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**Olga's POV**

* Alarm*

'When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what yo-"

I slapped my iPhone until the alarm fell silent. Sitting up, I felt tear prick my eyes. Those lyrics described everything that I was feeling right now

It has been a week since I found out about Toby, and ever since I've been a emotional wreck, Everyday I had to go to consoling to be able to get though the day.

I haven't made a video in a while and my Mooshers was having fits, tweeting me, messaging me, and somehow,even calling me!

I felt really bad about it but I don't have the strength, emotionally and physically.

Noticing it was 9 AM, I told my self to get up for my appointment.

Mushka was curled up beside my stomach, trying to stay warm in the winter air. i sat back up and stumbled over to my closet oping the door, bursting into tears,

Right in front of me was a purple Tobuscus shirt, the exact one Toby had given me while we was dating

I remember what he had said when he had given it to me and that just brought more tears.

* flash Back*

I look up to face my handsome boyfriend and see that he is holding something.

"this is for you baby."

He reaches out and gives me the small bag to me, I see that it is his channels name 'Tobuscus' on it in stone text and the rest of the shirt was a nice violet color. I love it.

"Why are you giving me one of you shirts,Toby?" I ask as I look in to his hazel eyes.

"Because, When I'm not around I always want something of mine to be yours so you can always feel like I'm there!" He says as he wraps his hands around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

*Back to present*

I fall back, Feeling light headed, I fall on to the bean bag beside me,Trying to remain calm.

I quickly snatch a different shirt and i get a nice skirt to match and slip on some nice flats and do my hair real quick and leave for my appointment.

Trying to forget.. everything.

**SOO you like it, eh I dont care if you like it or not, I just trying to get better at writing and Iv'e had this idea for a story. So sorry for short chapters**

**Bye**


	3. I'm not supposed to be here?

**Hey Guys, UPDATE sorry for not doing it sooner , BUT HERE IT IS! :D I'm exited for the next chapter but Ill let you guys read the one before OK? THERE YOU GO, IT right there READ! **

** Toby's POV**

'Beep-Beep-Beep'

"AGH five more minutes" I mumbled as I tried to find my alarm. My hand was filling the counter but I couldn't seem to find my clock.

"Huh?" I said as I sat up to realize I wasn't home. I was in a weird shirt, Sterile rooms, and bright lights every were. I looked to my left and say a heart monitor.

Oh, now I remember, I had did That...

"Well, Hello , I see that you have woken up from surgery."

"Wait, What SURGERY?! I'm supposed to be DIED! Not in a hospital! How long have a been asleep?"

"Luckily, A neighbor heard the gun shot and called 911 as fast as possible, We got there in the nick of time to help stop the bleeding, but you was already unconscious from the amount of blood you had already lost and the shock of the bullet, the bullet on the other hand, had missed you brain and went through your jaw and exited out with out dying on contact, but if you wasn't found so fast you would be , To answer you question, you have been in a mini coma for a week."

I thought to my self. I always knew I was a mistake. I sighed and slouched down.

"Hey, While I was being saved, Did anyone happen to get my phone? I don't know any of my friends numbers by heart and there all in my contacts."

"Sorry, , No objects was collected"

'Great' I mumbled under my breath.

" Well, I guess everybody thinks I'm died till then, How much longer do I have in here?" I was begging to know.

"Now that you are awake, You can leave in 2 day."

I groaned and went back to sleep, that was the only good thing about this place.

**ALSO sorry for short chapters...I not that good at making long chapters.. don't hate me :c**


	4. SORRY (Author Note)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wrote the next chapter down on paper and I had all good and finished...but...I lost it.**

**Sorry Guys.**

**Ill be updating soon...but not as soon if I had that paper. :(**


End file.
